Dear Kyou
by Heavenly Nadeshiko
Summary: It all started with a hot love letter to kyou from someone who secretly love him. 6 sohma boys are suspect. Will he be exposed by shigure who propose himself to find who wrote it out of amusement? will he succeed in woo kyou before that happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary**

_all started with a hot, secret love letter for kyou written by a male and now everybody's sohma boy's life will turn upside down because everyone of them are suspect in shigure's eyes for a good reasons, who propose himself to find out who did it just for amusement, because kyou is not interested in the letter or anything that have to do with it, Will the one who wrote the letter be exposed by shigure or will he be able to seduce kyou through more spicy hot love letter before that happens... _

**Pairing**_kyou x all the sohma boys until the culprit is found out, or exposed himself or whatever happens first. (Yaoi, shonen ai.)_

**Rated**_M for maturity content, such like swearing and very explicit, graphics sex scene (lemon) in later chapters, or other M content that comes to my head later on_

**Disclaimers** _I own fruit basket, all volume they cost me RD$450 (450 pesos) each volume… (Getting sad almost about to burst into tears) but the characters, illustration and personality plus the original plot, I mean, author-san's rights belongs to takaya natsuki… (Already crying "I thank takaya natsuki-sama for creating such a wonderful story" sniff, sniff)._

**Author notes**

_Well if you get interested in the story, I have a few things to say… but I can't say it now, but what I can say is… (Bow) I thank you before hand for reading my story (st__and myself straight) and for those who won't go further I, (bow again) thank you for taking your precious time to read my rambling and apologize for no getting into you interest, I truly sorry, Now on with the story._

**Writing style**

The story

___The letters_

"Character's dialogue"

___"Character's thinking"_

**. Flash back**

Chapter 1

"The letter"

_Dear kyou__. _

My love for you is consumed with desire. I'll never let you know me, my name. I come alive when I realized my love for you. I vow that one day we'll meet, and you will see the real me, the one who adores you. My fondest dream is of us looking at each other, with such warm and love, embracing you protectively and then kissing you and making love to you. I want so much to hold your gorgeous self and kiss all your skin until there nothing left. I want to feel your splendid tongue on my body. There's something so wonderful, so cute about you that has seduce me deep inside, you are cute. You stole my heart, my way of thinking reasonable, I can seem to think straight anymore. You dazzle me with your smile that is so rare that when I get to see it even is not directed at me, I get so excited that is hard for me to control myself. Tonight, as every night, I'll dream that I'm licking your body leaving butterflies kisses all over your skin, and you touching me with such passion, such intensity that only you can muster I get a hard on just thinking about it. Until I can tell you myself in person my feelings, remember how much I worship you. 

_Always yours_

"WHAT THE HELL…?" shout an orange haired teen having no faith in what was at this moment re- reading with his crimson coloured eyes, a deep blush in his features, a letter that he receives in an incredible white envelope with his name on it, that came this morning.

Says letter was delivered by a cheerful tohru that thought kyou-kun will be happy receiving it, how wrong she was. Kyou-kun was fuming.

"Kyou-kun, what's wrong?". Asks tohru very worried.

"This fucking letter, that what's wrong". Answers kyou piss off as hell.

How the hell did that guy dare to call him cute, _cute, _no only that, he dare to think that he can do all those perverted things to him, is he dare to think that he can actually accomplish it had another thing coming, what annoying him the most was actually that this letter was written by a guy, definitely a guy, girls don't _get hard on _like was explicit said in the letter, he wouldn't have any problem if a girl wrote, let's face it, he would have all kind of pleasant fantasies and actually feel flatter, no that he will admit it anyway, but a male just like him, well, no like him if he had this kind of… tendency, has no other word to describe, was the one who wrote it.

"So kyou-kun has a secret admirer" chirped shigure in a sing-song voice after reading kyou´s letter which he snatches from the cat's hand while he was off-guard. "The letter has no signature, not even a pen name".

"Give me that back" exclaimed kyou trying to snatch the letter from shigure, failing, still angry with the letter. "I will burn it".

"No, no, no, my dear kyou-kun" says shigure amuses by all this situation, this letter actually caught his attention, he wants to find out who wrote it, it will be completely amusing if not funny when the "secret admirer" is exposed, that only means one thing, he's very bore. "This letter is written with such a beautiful handwriting by a quite clever guy, it can go to waste" inform shigure excited.

"What's going on? Asks a very sleep deprived yuki who just make an appearance not really caring, he definitely is not a morning person, but with the entire ruckus how could he sleep some more? Is Sunday morning after all, but that was out of the question. "And who is supposed to be quite clever"

"Kyou-kun received a love letter, a hot love letter" exclaimed shigure excited earning a ¨I don't believe you, are you kidding? ¨ Look from yuki. "The one who wrote is the quite clever one, here it is, wants to read it?"

"HELL NO!" came the exclamation of an angry kyou snatching the letter from shigure. "Like, I will let him read it".

"I don't care about that letter and I actually am very surprised that you manage to make someone to love you" responded yuki very coldly. "Here, I thought that you were talking about kyou in the ¨quite clever¨ remark, shigure, which would have given me a good laugh".

"What the hell that supposed to mean, bastard?" asks kyou a very annoyed.

"If you don't know what it means, would prove itself what I just said" respond yuki equally annoyed. "You're an idiot".

"AH, I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN" shout kyou very angry. "I WILL HURT YOU"

"Should I spell it by alphabet or just say it really slowly for you to get it, either way it would mean the same, you're an idiot" yuki answer it calmly.

"We should stop this shigure-san" says a very worried tohru while serving breakfast to shigure.

"Let them be, let them be, tohru-kun" answer a very happy shigure that he somehow manage to get back the letter from kyou unharmed, he and the letter of course, while eating.

"I WILL KILL YOU" scream kyou while launch himself at yuki raising he left fist trying to punch him, failing; right fist, failing again, because yuki avoid it, kicking also failing giving an opening to yuki which he took, so close to kyou, centimetres apart and… hit right in the stomach.

"_He's really stubborn"_thought yuki while turning his back at kyou sitting down so to eat tohru's breakfast, the other teen took this opportunity to run to his room.

"kyou-kun, breakfast" says tohru to the infuriated teen.

"I'M NOT FUCKING HUNGRY" answers kyou rudely while stomping upstairs.

Kyou spent the entire morning in the roof avoiding yuki and shigure, half of the afternoon avoiding hatori, hatsuharu, momiji, kisa, isuzu, ritsu, hiro, ayame and kagura, definitely the last three, the brat just drive him mad with that way of twisting everything he said finding a smartass remark, ayame always manage to annoy the hell out of him, provoking him with the way he talks to him and kagura, even though he and kagura have come to an understanding she still get on his nerve, when she get on his nerve he snap, when he snap she beat him up pretty bad. _"so, lets avoid it" _Kyou thought to himself, especially now that they all talking about that stupid, annoying letter that has come in a really bad moment, another thing that is going to annoying him _"great". _

"Kyou-kun" calls tohru cheery getting on the roof with a plate with five onigiri different shape and flavour and a carton of milk "here for you, you didn't eat breakfast and lunch, didn't even had the chance to drink your milk".

"Thanks, tohru" says kyou remorseful while putting his head on her shoulder "I shouldn't have screamed at you, it was not your fault… I was so mad about everything I take it out on you, is not fair".

"Huh" says tohru confuse, when did kyou-kun scream at her, she doesn't recall it, besides she know he never really mean it, maybe that why she forget it but it seems kyou-kun is really sorry _"what should I do?"_ "Let's get together with the other, kyou-kun, let's have fun with everyone" exclaimed tohru happily trying to cheer kyou up, making him smile in the process.

"Putting me together with yuki, kagura, ayame basically everybody in a room is your way of cheer me up" ask kyou to tohru in a teasing manner.

"Eeeeh… I- I just- I… I'm sorr..." stutter a very nervous tohru oblivious to kyou´s joke making him laugh.

"I'm kidding" answer kyou finishing eating tohru´s meal "let's go, tohru".

Kyou just enter where everybody was and the room went silence, they were talking so lively just now but he just enters the room and everything change to silence until…

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" it was ayame hysterical laughter that filled the room making almost everyone laughs or smirk in yuki's case, or annoy in kyou´s in the process. "You manage to woo someone, is actually an amazing sight, but I the number one in making men romance flourish, will sew you a beautiful dress so you and you love can have a beautiful and blissful night of passion" end up saying with such confident that disturbed the one who actually understood him.

"Oh, aya, such a thoughtful idea, is quite benevolent of you; I'm so happy, kyou-kun will be thrilled" says shigure in a joyful expression on his face.

"HELL I WILL" shout kyou angrily. "STOP BEEN SO DISGUSTING".

"Oh, gure-san, the benevolent, I, is very blissful that you my glorious comrade is happy with such a thoughtful inspiration". Ayame answers equally joyful ignoring kyou shout.

"Oh yes" answers both in unison while hatori mutters and idiots under his breath and the other sweat drop.

"Shigure, ayame, don't talk like that in front of the girls and the kids" orders hatori coolly _"why am I even here?" _thought hatori grimly "You two really are idiots".

"You mean disgusting" replies yuki agreeing with hatori.

"What's so disgusting about wearing a dress?" haru asks with his calm manner. Is not like is a wrong thing, is it? I remember that momiji told me that yuki was wearing a dress in school festival.

"Oh, geez, thanks for reminding me, haru. Yuki reply sarcastically. I was forgetting it.

"Besides is not that kyou wouldn't look good in a dress, especially a black maid uniform with a red apron. Retort momiji joining the conversation. "With a black and red cat ears and black tail fitting with the outfit and a black cat collar with a silver bell in it, just picture it" answers momiji one more time.

Everyone in the room except for kyou himself start picturing him in the ways that momiji describe him, every one has a different version of kyou in the maid outfit, the girls and hiro who didn't completely understand what they were talking about, except for Isuzu and hiro maybe, imagined kyou blushing from embarrassment screaming his lungs out because he was forced to wear the dress, that made them laugh but tohru felt sorry for laughing; haru y momiji, picture kyou completely silent and blushing furiously with his hands clutching the apron tightly making a cute face waiting for them to tell him to take the dress off, that gave them a hard on, thank god the table were covering them; hatori, ayame and shigure along with yuki they must have imaging something funny because they were looking at kyou and smirking, making him cringe.

"What the hell are you guys thinking?" Asks kyou with his temper rising.

He could not believe that all of them were thinking in what the stupid and lecherous bunny just says, but watching they faces turning in different expression from amusement, pleasure? and desire?, what the hell is wrong with them, he knew momiji was a lecherous kids but this was too much. The others couldn't believe except for haru maybe hatori that momiji would come out with such suggestion.

"Actually is quite funny what momiji just said and here I though it was disgusting" retort yuki highly amuse. "You would look funny in a dress" reply yuki one more time while the rest were thinking "_you are wrong, yuki"._

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THE DRESS ALREADY" shouts kyou with his patience at its limits. "IT NOT LIKE I WILL WEAR THE DAMN THING".

"Kyou-kun is right, let's stop talking about the dress. Agrees shigure lightly, earning a distrustful look from almost everyone except tohru and kisa.

"What do you want? Asks kyou suspiciously.

"What are you up to? Asks hatori even more suspicious.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu" laughs shigure slowly. "You sure knows me, haa-san, kyou-kun, I want to talk about this letter" reply shigure showing the letter annoying kyou to no end.

"Oh, drop the subject, shigure" utter kyou irritated. "Do something useful; let's burn the damn thing already"

"kyou-kun, I want to find out who wrote it" answers shigure delighted.

"Why? Asks kyou incredibly perplex. "I should be the one concerned on finding out and I'm not interested, so drop it"

"You're not even curious? Asks isuzu slightly interested.

"I received so many love letter from kagura my entire life maybe that why I'm not interested?"

"This is different, it was a boy who wrote it, kyou-kun" oppose kagura feeling slightly offended that he compared all her letter with a boy's letter.

" It's different at least I used to be excited by receiving yours letters, kagura" admit kyou looking away from her blushing out of embarrassment after so long saying that he will never admit it to her, making her all happy inside in the process. "Come on tohru, kagura, and kisa "let's buy you, girls, ice cream".

"Aren't you going to invite me?" asks hiro smugly "you don't think I deserve to eat ice cream?" asks again haughtily making kyou's eye twitch "Is it because you don't have enough money to pay for my share?" Asks conceitedly making kyou closes his fist "and you consider yourself a grown up? Another question full of disdain making kyou rapidly loses his temper "I can pay my own share, thank you very much".

"FINE, COME, BUT IF YOU GET ON MY NERVES AGAIN I WILL HIT YOU!!" snap kyou making hiro snort and say "if you do that I will take legal action against you for child abuse".

"Now, now, hi-kun, don't pick on kyou-kun that he's going to take you for ice cream too" comment shigure making kyou grunt "little brat" under his breath. "And you made sa-chan worried" point out shigure watching kisa quiver nervously.

"Hiro-chan, please, don't cause trouble to niisan" plead kisa with her small voice worriedly referring kyou as niisan making him blush.

"FINE" hiro shout exasperate. "LET'S GO"

"Aren't you coming, isuzu?" asks kagura curious.

"Was I invited? Isuzu asks back slightly irritated, from that moment on isuzu and kyou starting a staring contest, bringing back memories to haru that started to look from kyou to isuzu.

"Stand up already, or we leaving" exclaimed kyou getting irritated with her, why everybody in this family manage to get on his nerves every time they meet?

Oh lord, I can't sleep, writing kyou a letter with my feeling imprint in it has turn into a display for everybody to amuses themselves, this is not what he wanted, this definitely not what he expected, sure he expected to kyou be livid because of the letter, but he hoped that kyou would have try to find out who wrote it, to give a thought to his letter but no, kyou is not interested of finding out, not even out of curiosity, and he supposed to be the cat of the zodiac, cats are curious by nature, well no this cat for what it seems, kyou always manage to impress him in one way or another, instead the one who wants to find out is no other than shigure, this guy seems to be an idiot but he knows better, behind that masquerade hide at very clever, sharp man, now that he had the dog behind his tale, oh the irony! He must be extra careful. he still remember everything that shigure had found out about his letter.

**Kyou and the girls (tohru, kagura, isuzu and kisa) along with hiro left to the ice cream shop leaving ayame, hatori, hatsuharu, momiji, and yuki behind under shigure mercy, momiji wanted to go to ****eat ice cream but he got stuck here because yuki and haru weren't going and kyou was mean telling him not to go, he never listen to kyou, but shi-chan asking to stay that he will give him ice cream later, yuki also wanted to go but he knew he would ruin kyou's intention, not that he cares about ruining anything to the stupid cat but really how many time kyou offers to buy ice cream to them, meaning kagura, isuzu and kisa, that the only reasons he decided against it, besides he was highly interested in what kind of stupidity shigure were to blurt out not that he will admit it out loud, haru also wanted to go but decide to stay he wanted to now what sensei was thinking, oh he must be bore to death.**

"**So now that we won't be interrupted" declares a very amuse shigure. "Let's begin" **

"**Begins what exactly, sensei? Ask haru naturally.**

"**I believe the one who wrote this letter is here…" shigure says waiting for the information to sink in watching everyone reaction, **_**"good reaction everyone"**_** thought shigure slightly impress "…and let me tell you, you guys are smart.**

"**I heard you said that this morning" comments yuki annoyed with what shigure just said, he can't believe shigure think that him of all people would entice kyou through letter, seriously, even the sentence that he would entice kyou, sound so wrong but shigure is the one talking he shouldn't be surprised. **

"**Ok, let follow your game, shigure, why do you think that the one wrote that letter is here?" Ask hatori interrupting yuki a little annoying with shigure, that's the reasons why shigure kept him here, he only worried what is he going to tell to akito? **

"**You always cut to the chase, haa-san" responses shigure excited. "Ok, here I go, first because the letter was deliverer on Sunday, the mail office don't work on Sunday".**

"_**Ok, first mistake"**_** thought the one who wrote the letter I little harsh with himself how could he make such a mistake.**

"**But shi-chan that not necessarily means that we did it" whined momiji looking at shigure cheerfully, he really wanted to go eat ice cream with everyone he would have pay his own share but no he's here listening to shi-chan rambling, that not even true what shi-chan said.**

"**I know, that just take me to my second reason" explains shigure wisely. "Only on the mail office or the people in the main house know where the mailbox is hidden" shigure says watching everyone sharply waiting for a response, something that might give away the one who wrote the letter.**

"_**Second mistake**__**, oh he's good"**_** thought the person again shigure kept his mailing box hidden from people in general excepting main house and mail office for the reasons is because he's a writer and famous even though he used so many different pen names someone might discover who he is and try to harm him through mail, I don't know what he's thinking, but he is one paranoid guy.**

"**Gure-san, you know, there so many people in the main house living there, not just us" exclaimed ayame excited just like shigure is. **

"**I also know that, that just lead me to my last reason and is unquestionable" says shigure pleasant; oh, he's reaching the final of the first stage of his plan. "The one who wrote this letter use this handwriting, look familiar to you guys?" asks shigure amuses with what was happening and everyone's shocking reaction.**

"**It can be… exclaimed hatori recovery from the preview shock passing the letter to ayame that was next to him.**

"**Oh dear, the culprit really is one of you, tell me what kind of dress you want me to make for kyonkichi" exclaimed ayame fully excited passing the letter the one next to him, momiji. "I know you want a black maid uniform with red apron but give me more details like the fabrics and decoration"**

**Momiji was speechless from shock while passing the letter to haru.**

"**What do you mean with one of us, you could have wrote the letter too" exclaimed hatsuharu in disbelieve passing the letter to yuki who eyes went wide open.**

"**I guess you were right all along, this handwriting is the one that all of us learn because it's pass down to all the zodiac's curses one except for the cat through generation" answer yuki expressionless. One handwriting is difficult to copy but not impossible, this one handwriting is impossible to copy unless you are curse with the zodiac, only the cat didn't learn it that why he didn't recognized this handwriting"**

"_**Mistake numbers three and the biggest mistake ever"**_** thought the culprit infuriated. **

"**You are correct, yuki-kun, even though kyou-kun received love letter from kagura his entire live, like he admit earlier, he didn't recognized the letter" reply shigure somewhat calmly. **

"**Because he's stupid" yuki counter back annoyed. **

"**No**** because kagura didn't use this handwriting to write her love letters to kyou-kun". Answer shigure smoothly. "so who wants to confess" asks shigure while smirking, he knows no one is going to confess is just challenging the culprit to do better, oh he's no longer bore, thanks to this.**

"**Sensei, not all the one who can use this handwriting is here you should have summons ritsu, kureno even akito and ask hiro to stay" talks haru a little irritated now making yuki flinch at the mention of akito name's. "And you could have wrote that letter too, sensei, using this I-want-to know-who-did- it-crap to fool everybody" answers haru near to turn black.**

"**For some reasons that you guys should know because you read ****that hot letter, I don't believe hi-kun or ritsu wrote it, akito I had my reason not to believe that akito-san is the culprit, I am sure that haa-san and aya agree with me" shigure paused for a moment "and kureno, well, he hadn't cross word with kyou-kun, not even once, so how could he fall for someone who hadn't associate himself with? And don't give me the love at first sight talk I don't believe it" respond shigure oblivious to haru bad mood "That's why I said, in the beginning, that you guys are smart, using our unique handwriting, the zodiac handwriting to disguise yourself so just in case something like this happens, no only that, this letter had not signature or pen name, a very sharp move, a pen name could have blow you cover, am I right?"**

"_**Ok, that not the reason I didn't use a pen name, but that actually saves me a lot of troubles, oh I'm good"**_** thought the culprit now pleased with himself.**

**Everybody remain silence waiting is someone have anything else to say when shigure extremely gleeful add. "Even I'm a suspect" earning dirty looks from hatori, haru, and yuki. **

"**So must I make 6 dresses for everyone to give to the coveted kyonkichi? Ask ayame obviously excited while everybody look at him irritably, except for momiji that was giving him a blank stare and shigure that was still highly amused.**

It's not much, really, except for the handwriting mistake, actually that mistake also save him from exposure turning everyone a suspect but with more little details like those he will be able to find out, what people can do out of boredom, interfering in others people business, that was what shigure was doing, now not only he had to woo kyou, he also had to get shigure out of his track until the time to tell kyou who he is, comes, he doesn't consider himself smart enough to pull this off but he sure will try, his happiness and kyou own happiness was at stake here, shigure has challenging him and he accept the challenge _"now that I can't sleep I must communicate with my love through another letter"._

Shigure was sitting behind his desk, 2:02 in the morning, thinking in the small reunion that he had earlier today with everyone, it was nice and quite amusing, the first stage of his plan going smoothly, he had challenged the one who had fallen in love with kyou, he doesn't pretend to expose anyone before kyou, he just want to find out who is the one who got his heart stolen by this blazing kid, really, and entertain himself in the process, but what will happens when he discovers him, _"oh because I'm sure I will"_ what would he do then?, the game will be over, shigure started to smirk getting an idea on what to do when that happen.

"Oh, this is just getting started". Mutter shigure with a large sneer covering his face.

**Author notes**did you like the story? Did you enjoy it? Did I keep the characters ICC or are they OCC? Please let me know. Ok, now with what I want it to say earlier, "the zodiac's handwriting", for the sake of the story I invented that the zodiac curses except for the cat were taught a special handwriting that only them can use aside from their normal, every day's handwriting… ok, that's pretty much it if you guys have any question, please ask away, I don't mind to answer, keep in touch until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Acceptance"

"THAT'S IT" Growled Kyou out of anger after receiving for second time a love letter in a pristine white envelope that Tohru found in the mailbox and Shigure was eagerly expecting "THAT BASTARD IS JUST TRYING TO PISS ME OFF".

"Like that is such a difficult task to accomplish" Answered Yuki mildly annoyed at the cat antics and watching how Shigure was devouring Kyou's letter.

"What was that, you damn rat?" Spat Kyou irritated at everything, at the guy writing him annoying and useless letters, at Shigure for trying to figure out who that guy is, even though he is not interested on knowing, and the damn rat annoy him to no end _"well he always does that anyway" _but to Kyou, Yuki is now more irritating than ever. "Want to fight?"

"If you were to put a good challenge, I would accept" Answer Yuki coolly "but we both know that's not going to happen then why trying".

"HOW DARE YOU, DAMN…"

"This guy sure knows how to seduce someone" Interrupted Shigure cheerfully earning an irritated look, a blank stare and a worried glance, the first one from the cat and the later two from the rat and the sweet flower serving breakfast. "Are you sure you don't want to read it, Kyou-kun?"

"HELL NO!" Shouted Kyou from the other side of the table, angry "let's burn the damn thing already!"

"Oh! No, no, no, no, Kyou-kun, I'm holding onto this letter for investigation prospect" Said Shigure in a disturbed sweet voice "maybe I should read it aloud?"

"Like hell you are!" Answer Kyou with his anger in a boiling point snatching the letter from the dog's grasp and storming off to school.

"Oh! The letter" Shigure mumbles in mock-cry.

Kyou was walking very fast, he stop running half-way away from Shigure's house, with letter at hand, behind him a very flustered Tohru trying to catch up to him and an annoyed rat following her suit.

"Kyou-kun, please wait!" Pleaded Tohru a little out of breath making Kyou stop his step. "Are you alright, Kyou-kun?"

"No, I'm not alright" Snap Kyou resuming his walking leaving an already very flustered Tohru a little behind. "Aren't you coming?"

"Would you watch how you speak to her, stupid cat?" Exclaimed an ill-tempered Yuki "it not her fault that you have someone telling you _stuff_" Comment Yuki emphasizing the last word.

"Stuff! Is that how you call it?" Shouts the cat incredulous "HARASSMENT! THAT'S WHAT IT IS!" End up screaming to an expressionless Yuki and a worried Tohru.

"But, Kyou-kun, I don't think you secret admirer want to make you mad" Answers Tohru a little careful earning a shock look from kyou. _"She can't be serious" _Though the cat incredulous.

"What do you mean, Tohru? Ask the incredulous cat with the letter still in his hand. "If he isn't trying to make me mad then what's he doing?"

"Have you read the letter? Ask Tohru looking at the cat straight in the eyes, Kyou was about to answer when she said a little sad "no, you haven't, you are not interested" Kyou stay silence maybe Tohru was trying to make a point _"but she doesn't have to sound sad about it" _it didn't take long to confirm it.

"Do you know why he is writing you letter?" Tohru ask another question watching Kyou shaking his head no. "Because is the only way he can find to express his feeling"

"Why can't he just come out and say it?" Ask Kyou now completely calm but glaring at the oblivious rat that's walking farther away from them to school, just to avoid Tohru gaze.

"Would you listen if he did? Answer Tohru with another question "you don't even want to read that letter much less listen to him, Kyou-kun" Points out watching the letter clutch in Kyou's hand. "Do you want to know what mom used to say?"

Shigure spent part of the afternoon replying what he read, saw and smell in Kyou's letter, asides the fact that the letter has been written in a pristine white paper, using a pitch black toned ink to write the letter instead of pen or pencil and he knows why, the handwriting would look dull and ugly, lifeless even, if written with modern utensils like pen or pencil.

"_huh… the ink itself should __be a clue"_ Thought Shigure amused _"even the paper" _He never has seen a paper so white and he is a writer, he should have seen it _"I supposed", _the guy really have a way with word too, Shigure replays each and every word, verb, substantive, etcetera written in both letter, he can feel it, this person yearning, craving, desire and love for the kitten like Ha-kun calls him, if the secret admirer was just brave enough to say all this to Kyou-kun's face, things would be different, _"I wouldn't be having so much fun", _there must be a strong reason for it too, each and every one of them have a reason to hide themselves, Ha-san, Aya, Ha-kun, Momiji, and Yuki-kun, even himself if it was him.

The strangest thing of all is that the letter has no fragrance, not even the ink; he couldn't even trace a hint of smell, nothing. _"Strange thing indeed" _several noises get Shigure out of his reverie.

"Oh, Kyou-kun, wait" call a very worried Tohru at the rushing teen going upstairs.

"Let him be, Honda-san" Comment Yuki politely "he just mad because Uotani-san and Hanajima-san found out about his secret admirer"

"Welcome home!" Greeted Shigure happily after listening what Yuki said about Kyou.

"Tadaima, shigure-san!" Greeted Tohru with a smile.

"Tadaima" Greeted Yuki as well.

"So Uotani-san and Hanajima-san found out about Kyou-kun secret admirer?" Ask Shigure in a light mood. "I guess school was very lively today"

"Oh yes! Lunch hour was very lively today" Exclaimed tohru equally chirped "but Kyou-kun wasn't very happy about" Comment Tohru a little worried going upstairs to put his things away.

"What? Won't you let me in on what happened?" Ask Shigure in his so well known sing song voice.

"Are you really that interested in the cat's admirer, Shigure?" Ask Yuki somewhat trying to figure out Shigure's intentions. He wondered why Shigure is putting so much effort into his "investigation" and for what purpose, it couldn't be just to amuse himself, what ulterior motive does he has into finding this guy out? What does he has to gain with all of this?

"Oh my, Yuki-kun!" Exclaimed Shigure feigning hurt "I'm merely showing concern for my most precious cousins, it's that a crime?"

"When it comes to you…" responded Yuki wary "not that I care, it just very disturbing when you're so into something". Explain Yuki emphasizing the last word while climbing upstairs.

"Awww, does that means you're not going to tell me?" Exclaimed Shigure with a pout.

Kyou was on the roof deep in thought, this morning when he was going to school, storming to school actually, with letter at hand and an unbreakable decision of tearing it to little pieces, Tohru reach him and convince him not to, through her word making him think _"how does she always manage to make me do thing that I won't do in any other way",_ why him of all people, anyway, he doesn't consider himself that special, think about, he's just the cat _"well, maybe the guy doesn't know that" _Thought the cat grimly, and if he doesn't know _"then this idiot doesn't know me and think he loves me when is not true" _compare to the rat he's pretty much nothing at least that what everybody thinks _"that's until I beat him",_ this guy can't be different from everyone else, maybe he's confusing me with the rat and the rat is the one with secret admirer _"if that the case I'll kill him for making my life miserable"_ how can I think that? Is my name in the letter, not his _"maybe he think the rat's name is Kyou not Yuki… how can he be so stupid? No, wait! That just my wishful thinking… does that means I'm stupid? Don't – go - there"_ and besides it's only been two days _"is he going to write me on daily basis? This is going to be a long fucking week" _he doesn't want to think more far ahead than a week_ "Oh fuck! It can last longer" _thought Kyou with a shiver running down his spine.

"Dinner is ready" Kyou was push out of his thought by Tohru cheery voice _"how long have I been here?" _and he still can hear Tohru soft voice in his mind telling him what her mother used to say.

"_Love is love, it doesn't matter where it came from, how or who is giving it, it something precious that comes from the heart and is the desire to protect, to care, to be able to do everything __within oneself to achieve happiness, not for us but for the one in our hearts, one's body can't help yearning for closeness, because its love in its more carnal and primal form, love has two obstacles, first obstacle is society, the second and the biggest one, oneself. Society has set certain standard that have been follow through time to time, putting boundaries to love, discriminating from race, pedigree, gender and such, telling who to love, how to love, and even when to love making certain form of love forbidden…"_

At that moment Kyou understood what Tohru was trying to say with this, for her is a happy thing to love and being love, it doesn't matter anything else, thinking that a person can't love another just because they don't follow the standard that society has set, is stupid, he saw that now, is a form of discrimination, he hated that people discriminated him for his hair color, it's a different form of discrimination, but still he was doing the same, discriminating Shigure and Ayame for liking each other _"for the way they act… of course they like each other"_, discriminating Haru because he likes the rat, discriminating this guy because he loves me, another boy, calling it a disgusting thing, discrimination, discrimination and discrimination_. "I guess I'll have to apologize… but I still found them annoying"_

"_Oneself__, love biggest obstacle, one are born and raised into this world and teach us through one customs, traditions and such how to fit in, imposing the path that one must follow and often is been said: follow your heart, in reality, is ok to follow one's heart as long as you don't break the standard impose in society but when you love and what you heart wants goes against society's standard, one feels scared and so ashamed, feeling guilty about one's own feelings; not wanting to hurt those we care about, out of fear, we hide everything, our feelings, our love and mostly let our chance of happiness slip away, but those who decide to follow their heart and goes against everything consider normal everyone else reject them, turn away from them, shunning them like there are doing something bad, which is a scary thing but only oneself can find the strength to overcome our fears, to overcome oneself …"_

"_Mom said: if I found myself been reject by society because of who I love that I must be brave, I must be brave and fight, never feel discourage or afraid, that in any moment I will find someone precious who'll support me, accept me that will keep me by their side encouraging me to continue to fight and find the strength within me to overcome my fears. Mom also said if I find someone precious to me that is been rejected that I must be kind, I must been someone who can encourage others to find the strength within themselves to fight and overcome both obstacles. _

Now he feels that he should care about everything concerning this stupid secret admirer, the letters and Shigure's investigation, maybe the guy is just trying to gather courage, trying to be brave, fighting so he can someday express his feeling to his face. I supposed I should just endure this until that time comes _"oh please, let it be soon" _and until that time comes, I should come up with a way to reject him nicely _"crap! I'm not good at that"._

"Kyou-kun, dinner is ready" Tohru says cheerfully climbing the stairs to the roof "are you coming?"

"In a minute there's something I must do first" Respond Kyou somewhat accepting watching the crumple letter from all the clutching, folding and almost tearing.

"Oh, ok" Answer Tohru a little flustered from happiness, is a good thing that kyou-kun decide to accept or at least listen or read what his secret admirer want to express.

_Dear Kyou._

_I know I should have told you this in person, but I'd be eternally devastated if you know who I am and push me away. Every moment I see you, I crave more for you, and each time I do, my heart become flustered and skips a beat. I desperately want to kiss you, to hold you, to touch every inch of you. Each night I dream about you, how great it would be to make tender but passionate love to you. I picture us in the heat of our passion, our love; our bodies melding into one, the sound of delicious moan escaping your swollen lips. I spread your legs and slowly kiss and lick your inner thighs as you lock your fingers through my hair grasping tightly at it, when pleasure is too overwhelming for you to bear. Then I grasp between my fingers your long and exquisitely hot cock and whisper sweet and tender word of love as we become one entity through our orgasm. Maybe someday in the near future I'll be able to open up to you and allow myself to let you see who I am. Maybe you'll see the real me and notice that you feel the same way too. But even if this wish never comes true, I'll still worship you, think about you and love you, adore you in my dreams each and every night._

_Always yours_

Shigure, Yuki and Tohru were sitting around the table eating dinner, Tohru and Yuki next to each other and Shigure to the other side of Tohru when the cat arrive drawing everyone attention.

"Here, take it, I really don't want you to investigate this guy" Kyou says while giving the crumple letter to Shigure "he'll come when he had gathered the courage to confessed to me but I know you won't stop so I'm giving it back, do what you please".

"Kyou-kun, have you come to an understanding with this?" Ask Shigure somewhat interested.

"I don't like it" Kyou admit to Shigure grudgingly "but I'll endure it until the day he decides to face me, I will listen what he has to say and I will tell him what I think, it will be something he doesn't want to hear but I will be honest with him".


End file.
